Darkness Within
by sachiroyurei
Summary: When love becomes an obsession...When caring becomes a crime...When need has become possession...When you love someone so much until you want their life! Character death!A dark SasuNaru oneshot


A/N: Hello, it's me, the lazy authoress…This is a SasuNaru oneshot, a dark one. Actually, I don't understand why I'm writing a oneshot when I should be updating instead:Bashes her head against a wall: Anyway, I was inspired to do this fic when I read an AkiraHikaru dark doujinshi titled Autocracy. You can download it at http:dagonflymanga. On with the story!

* * *

You are the most beautiful being to grace my sight. 

Your golden hair shines brightly like the sun.

Your crystalline eyes radiate even in the deepest of darkness.

I killed my brother, returned to Konoha as a traitor, but you were the first to welcome me with open arms.

I remember when you confessed for the first time. You were blushing prettily like a doll. We started out as an innocent love. You would laugh with me and make me happy. You would keep it a secret if I was hurting you. I hated myself for hurting you. When you are hurt, by wounds or by words, you just smile and don't say a thing. I felt angry at myself for being so useless, so I can do nothing but comfort you in my own way, pampering you with soft smiles and gentleness I could muster.

It never mattered to me if others curse our relationship. As long as I had you, it was enough. I could endure all pains in the world. At first, you were reluctant to show your affection publicly, but soon you were comfortable with it. You got worried though, when Sakura cried after she heard the news. Well, she was your first crush after all, wasn't she? You have captured my heart, but I had been more brutal. I had severed your wings of freedom and captured your soul.

"Sasuke?"

I looked into your beautiful eyes.

"What is it, Naruto?"

You gave a worried look. "You seemed a bit spaced out today."

I smiled. "I was just thinking of how we got to date each other."

You blushed happily. You look adorable and I loved it.

You then stand up, releasing yourself from my embrace. "I think I'll go make dinner."

I have been more disorientated lately. I have been pondering, how much do I love you? How much do you love me? I finally came upon a decision. I love you until it hurts my heart. But I am pleased that you love me this much too. Recently, I heard people speak of me behind my back, that I was possessive of you and owned you.

I don't know if I should curse them or praise them for thinking like that. I loved you so much that I took you. You were happy and you were fine with it. Then we moved into an apartment together. We lived under the same roof, in the same room and the same bed.

I loved it.

I loved everything of you.

Your scent…your taste…the silky feel of your skin to my fingers…your harsh breathing as we finish up…your blond hair drenched in sweat…your sweet lips, joining mine in a heated kiss…your eyes shining with pleasure…our body moving in a frenzied rhythm…

I loved the feel of owning you.

I craved the sense of conquering your body.

I longed to claim you as mine over and over.

I am crippled without your touch.

I am incomplete without your smile.

I am lifeless without your soul.

Yet something tells me you will disappear soon, and I fear that feeling. It eats me slowly from inside, making me worry and worry even more about that approaching sense of apocalypse. But you said you'll go nowhere, that you'll stay by my side forever.

But the feeling persists.

I started feeling insecure.

I wanted to keep you in our house, and stash you away like a treasured prize.

But you were a human, not an item.

Even so, you were mine.

I didn't want anyone else to have you.

They started calling me jealous, possessive and obsessed with you.

I approached you in the kitchen, slowly pulling a kunai out. Your guard was completely down when it came to me. I knew it. I am glad knowing that you trust me. You would trust me with this decision too, right?

I want to make you mine forever, right now.

I have stolen your heart.

I have dominated your mind.

I have owned your body.

There is only one thing left to make you completely mine.

Crimson flowers decorated the walls as your vermillion life stained my kunai. Your face was smeared in blood.

Now I have taken your life.

A thrill ran through my being. Is this how aniki felt when he killed Shisui?

You are now only mine.

I am not obsessed as they say.

I only love you too much.

And even in death you still look beautiful in my eyes.

* * *

A/N: How was that? It was pretty insane, wasn't it? I think I'm insane for writing this. Anyway, please read and possibly review! I suppose you all know how Sasuke came off his hinges… 


End file.
